


I Need You (Destiel)

by wanderingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingcas/pseuds/wanderingcas
Summary: I honestly have no idea what I am doing so please excuse the horrible writing! please leave suggestions in the comments :)





	I Need You (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I am doing so please excuse the horrible writing! please leave suggestions in the comments :)

He sat there silently, the shock absorbing him whole. He just watched his best friend die in front of him. How could anyone be okay in this situation? Dean had seen Cas come close to death plenty of times but somehow this time was different. Dean looked up towards to the sky hoping someone, Chuck even, could hear his prayers for help.  
Imagine watching someone die. Now imagine that person being someone you deeply care about. The pain is unendurable. While Sam was inside looking for the Nephilim, Dean sat on his knees beside Cas's lifeless body. He did not want to leave his side dead or alive. In that moment though, all Dean could think about was how he never got to tell Cas how he really felt about him. He loved him. Not in a brotherly or friendly way, but instead, in an "I can't get enough of you" way.  
"You son of a bitch" he mumbled looking at Cas, longing for him.  
He knew he should be inside the house with Sam as there were more pressing matters at hand but how could he just leave Cas? Dean instead reached out and lightly touched Cas's face expecting it to be warm but instead all he felt was cold. He didn't know what to think, he had hoped there would be a sign of life but he found nothing. All he wanted to do was watch him smile and talk like they used to in their free time. Dean blamed himself for what happened. He should have tried to stop Cas from advancing Lucifer, he knew an angel blade wouldn't work on the powerful archangel. But instead he let Sam drag him out of the dimension while Cas stayed behind. Dean shut his eyes as he let a tear slip and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He jumped and looked towards Cas thinking it was him but instead it was Sam standing behind him. Dean noticed the look on Sam's face, he was hurting too. Of course Sam would also be in disarray, Cas was his friend too and he cared for the angel. Dean wanted to be brave for Sam but his younger brother could clearly see how much Dean was hurting. Sam knew how Dean felt for Cas, it was obvious. Dean thought he was doing a good job on hiding his feelings but Sam knew him, Sam noticed all the times Dean would stare longingly towards Cas when he wasn't looking and the look of adoration in his eyes whenever he saw Cas.  
"Come on man.. Cas wouldn't want this. He would want us to find a solution to this whole mess." he told Dean hoping that would motivate him but Dean ignored him. Honestly, even Sam didn't believe his own words.  
Sam wanted to mourn at his older brother's side but he knew he had to be strong for Dean's sake. He kept his hand on his brother's shoulder and stared down at his best friend's body wondering what the three of them would be doing if Cas was still alive. Probably grabbing a drink at the nearest bar or finding the nearest motel to spend the night in. But instead, they mourned.  
Neither of them however, noticed the young boy standing in the shadows behind them.  
Footsteps made Sam turn to see what was there but Dean stayed looking over Cas wishing he was alive and well. Sam didn't see anything at first but then a young boy came out of the shadows. Jack, Sam presumed, slowly and silently walked over to where Sam and Dean were and looked down at Cas's lifeless body.  
The presence of another person caused Dean to look up towards them. Jack looked towards Dean and saw how destroyed he was and took another look down at Cas. He then crouched down on the other side of Cas and laid a hand on his chest. Both Sam and Dean were at a loss of words until a glowing light shone from underneath the boy's hand. Nothing happened at first and the bit of excitement on Dean's face immediately disappeared and turned back into sorrow.  
"What the hell was that for?" he growled, his voice cracking. Jack didn't respond.  
Dean went to say more, wanting to lash out and break as many things he could get his hands on. He didn't hear the slight gasp for air in his anger.  
"Dean-" Sam began to speak but Dean immediately snapped at him.  
"Shut up, Sam!" he yelled. He was going to say more but then he heard a cough.  
Immediately, he whipped his head back and looked at Cas in disbelief. Cas coughed again and opened his eyes gasping. Before he could speak, Dean's arms were wrapped around him while not so quietly suppressing a sob. They stayed in each other's embrace for what felt like years before Dean pushed Cas out of his arms.  
Cas went to speak but Dean cut him off.  
"Don't ever do that again!" he said angrily.  
He helped Cas stand and once he was up, Sam pulled him into a tight hug.  
"You scared us man." Sam said with a laugh.  
Cas looked at Dean and then at Sam.  
"I had to try to stop Lucifer," Cas started. "I thought I could slow him down or maybe even kill him but I guess my blade wasn't powerful enough to stop him. I wanted to be of use and help you guys get a win this time after all you guys have done for me."  
After hearing this, Dean didn't know whether or not to be angry or sad.  
"You didn't have to go get yourself killed for us." he said and Cas immediately felt guilty. "You already do so much for us and I don't know what I would do without you. I need you."  
They didn't notice Jack was gone until they looked around and the boy was gone. None of them wanted to worry about him though, they all were tired and just wanted to find the nearest motel. So instead of worrying, they got into the Impala and drove. Dean driving beside Cas and Sam in the back.  
Sam knew Cas and Dean needed to talk when they reached the motel so he booked his own room and needless to say, the two did not sleep much that night.


End file.
